Tentación
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: Kaoru decide darle una pequeña sorpresa a su hermano pero para su mala suerte, Syo no se encontraba, pero debido a su interrupcción, cierto integrande de Quartet Night le da un pequeño "castigo" al haber interrumpido su ensayo. Oneshot de la pareja Ai & Kaoru ;3; contiene Lemon


_**Les traigo un pequeño One shot! de Ai y Kaoru xDDD espero les guste, :v aunque pido perdón por no haberlo publicado el sabado, es que surgieron contratiempos, naaa mentira :v me largé a una convencion y olvide continuar esto xDDD buscar cosas de Utapri es como buscar una aguja en un pajar! :CCC bueno, ya los dejo leer!**_

 _ **Tentación**_

Corrió por los corredores de la Master Course, en busca de la habitación correcta, simplemente habían tantas puertas que había olvidado cual era. Giró por el pasillo y fue donde lo encontró, pues al parecer era la única habitación el cual tenía varios adornos de Piyo-chan. Una sonrisa de felicidad invadió su rostro y comenzó a caminar hacía la dicha puerta.

Ya parado frente a ella no estaba seguro si tocar o simplemente entrar y darle la sorpresa. Claro que quería darle la sorpresa, y aunque tocará o no igual sería una sorpresa. Optó por la segunda opción y con toda la decisión del mundo tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró abriéndose paso a la habitación. Entró con tanta emoción que no se había percatado de algo.

— ¡Syo-kun!

Su vista se concentró en un chico, de cabelleras celestes, con una libreta en sus manos no alcanzando ver el título de la portada. Examinó toda la habitación sin rastro alguno de su hermano gemelo.

El peliceleste escaneó al recién llegado, alzando levemente una de sus cejas, había interrumpido su ensayo. Se aproximó poco a poco al rubio, quien no se había movido de su lugar… Era idéntico a su Kohai solamente que la diferencia era la estatura y el estilo de peinado.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Preguntó Mikaze, atrayendo la atención del rubio. Las mejillas de Kaoru se sonrojaron al ver al muchacho frente a él, era bastante atractivo a su parecer. El rubio desvió su mirada evitando hacer contacto visual con el contrario, le provocaban nervios tan solo su presencia.

—Yo… Solamente venía de visita, quería darle una sorpresa a Syo-kun pero al parecer no se encuentra. — Mordió su labio inferior viendo cualquier otro lugar evitando al peli calipso. Mikaze, quien no había apartado su vista de aquel rubio, se percató de lo incomodo que se hallaba. — M-Mi nombre es…

—Kurusu Kaoru, hermano gemelo de Kurusu Syo. A pesar de que eres el menor, eres más alto que él. — Interrumpió el peli calipso al rubio, tomándolo por sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombres? —Preguntó aun sorprendido.

—…Tu hermano suele hablar sobre ti… Mikaze Ai. — Se presentó el mayor, Kaoru solamente asintió con su cabeza.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tomando otra de sus libretas, acercándose de nuevo a él y se lo entregó al rubio quien lo miraba confundido. Lo tomó entre sus manos ojeándola un poco, dándose cuenta de que era un guión de teatro. Había una hoja la cual estaba remarcada con un plumón junto con el nombre de su hermano, al parecer era la línea de Syo. Alzó ambas cejas a la vez que agitaba un poco el libreto, ¿Para qué quería él el libreto?

Mikaze lo vio de forma inexpresiva para después comentar. — Debido a que me interrumpiste hace unos minutos, ahora me ayudaras a ensayar.

— ¿A ensayar? Está bien. — Respondió con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Ai le indicó que partes deberían ensayar, el cual el contrario asintió.

Después de que Ai dejara que Kaoru se aprendiera algunos diálogos, ambos se encontraban frente a frente, el menor estaba algo tenso ante la mirada fría del contrario, trato de tranquilizarse un poco, releyendo nuevamente su dialogo.

—Ensayemos ya. —Dijo Ai sin dejar de ver al menor.

—Claro. Desde tu línea…

—"No deseo para ti una esposa áspera y de carácter infernal. Pues mi tesoro esta encomendado a ti" — Dijo Ai con total naturalidad, sin pizca alguna de nerviosismo, eso sorprendió bastante a Kaoru. — "Tú tienes la joya de mi vida"

—"Entre amigos tales que nosotros pocas palabras bastan. Especialmente cuando son mentiras… Lo siento" — Kaoru desvió la mirada avergonzado, tenía tiempo que no ensayaba para un teatro, aunque él no sería el protagonista, el así lo sentía.

—"Puesto que tales son las cosas…" — Descansó su mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru, incomodándolo nuevamente, pero Mikaze ni se inmuto. — "… Vuelvo sobre lo que por broma te había dicho." — Terminó el peli calipso. Kaoru dirigió su vista hacía el libreto, al parecer había concluido aquel ensayo, pero no se esperó a que el senpai de su hermano lo tomará desprevenido y lo abrazará, rodeando la cintura del menor con sus brazos. Kaoru algo inseguro, rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos. Nuevamente releyó el libreto dándose cuenta que aún faltaba. — "Quieras o no quieras, me casaré contigo"

Mikaze se inclinó hacia delante, Kaoru, al ver las intenciones del contrario alejó su rostro del muchacho, pero para su desgracia. Y sin pensarlo se acercó a su rostro dejando escasos centímetros de distancia entre los labios de Kaoru.

Ai acortó la distancia de sus labios con los del contrario, y sencillamente lo beso. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Kaoru. Aquel beso pasó de ser tierno a fogoso. El mayor prácticamente estaba devorando esa delicada boquita. Al no notar resistencia Mikaze decidió ir un poco más lejos, sosteniendo con fuerza la nuca del rubio para profundizar el beso, sintiendo como Kaoru intentaba apartarlo de su cuerpo sin conseguir mucho.

La mano de Ai acariciaba la espalda de Kaoru mientras la otra aun sujetaba con fuerza la nuca de Kurusu, la respiración del rubio comenzaba a acelerarse y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de velocidad cada vez más.

Kaoru se separó todo lo que pudo del mayor para coger aire, pero este no le dejaba a penas moverse, lo abrazaba de una forma muy posesiva incluso para ser él. Sus intentos por escapar del agarre de Mikaze cesaron al sentir la lengua caliente de este lamer su lóbulo derecho, haciéndole temblar, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Kaoru salió del trance el cual fue causado por la inesperada acción del peli turquesa, y al ver la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraba se alejó de nuevo.

—E-Esto no estaba en el libreto. — Tartamudeo el rubio buscando con la mirada el dichoso cuaderno.

—Claro que viene… Solamente que no leíste bien el diálogo… —Mintió, recostando al menor sobre la cama. — Sublime— Susurró separándose de Kaoru. — Hermoso… — Hablo nuevamente. — Esbelto…— Sus labios volvieron a unirse. — Dulce— Su lengua saboreaba cada rincón de su cavidad.

—Hay que llevar la escena hasta el final. —Informó Mikaze entre besos.

Kaoru no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero optó por hacer caso a su "instinto básico": si le gustaba, seguía; si no le gustaba, no seguía. Pero al hacérsele tan placentero aquel pequeño contacto, no tuvo más "remedio" que corresponder. Al final el rubio prefirió dejar de resistirse y disfrutar del momento, nadie le decía que volvería a repetirse.

La vergüenza podía verse reflejada en la cara de Kaoru a metros de distancia al igual que sus encendidas mejillas y el casi gracioso rubor que las adornaba, transluciendo todo el calor y la vergüenza que en ese momento llevaba por dentro, Ai sonrió interiormente ante la adorable imagen que el rubio le ofrecía, concentrándose en su tarea de humedecer la ardiente piel contraria, no pudo evitar dejar un brillante y fino camino de saliva que se extendió desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, se entretuvo unos instantes en saborear la zona con malicia al escuchar los entrecortados y extasiados jadeos que escapaban involuntariamente de la boca del menor, mordisqueándola, besándola y acariciándola con suavidad con sus juguetones e inquietos labios, no tardó en cansarse y volver a "atender" a los temblorosos labios contrarios, los cuales se entreabrieron inconscientemente al sentir la cálida respiración contraria impactar contra su sensibilizada piel, provocándole un intenso estremecimiento al mayor ante la extraña pero placentera sensación.

—Confía en mí, Kaoru, haré que te sientas mejor…— susurró quedamente, repentina y peligrosamente cerca de su oreja, empleando un tono jodidamente sensual que le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo, haciéndole ladear el rostro en un vano intento de ocultar su ya pronunciado sonrojo, aprovechando esa reacción recorrió cariñosamente una de sus mejillas con la punta de la nariz, produciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo por la suavidad de esa caricia que les hizo sonreír a ambos.

Rendido a las incitantes caricias del mayor dejó que sus manos pasearan por su fragante cuerpo, perdido en el brillo cargado de deseo y éxtasis que se reflejaba en los ojos contrarios, el cual le hacía sentirse extraño y al mismo tiempo excitado al saberse responsable, deslizó esas inquietas manos por los muslos del peli celeste aun cubiertos por la áspera y rugosa tela del pantalón, teniendo el insano deseo de arrancar toda prenda que le impidiera tocar directamente la tersa piel del Idol, pero se contuvo, no quería forzar las cosas, a duras penas lograba diferenciar la realidad de su calenturienta y despierta imaginación, aunque admitía que ni aun en sus más perversos sueños había logrado sumirse en un placer tan intenso como el que en esos instantes estaba recibiendo.

Una leve pero enérgica sacudida recorrió repentinamente cada rincón del cuerpo de Kaoru, haciéndole estrujar las sudorosas y finas sábanas que hasta hacía nada le cubrían entre sus finos e inquietos dedos, el frío tacto de las yemas de los dedos del muchacho sobre su piel le provocaba fuertes escalofríos que azotaban sin piedad su espina dorsal, no sabía exactamente en qué momento Mikaze había introducido sus manos por debajo de su holgado suéter, pero la sensación de sentirlas recorrer su abdomen con tanto fervor era indescriptible, más aun cuando estas se detuvieron en sus erectos y rosados pezones, frotándolos bajo su palma solo para arrebatarle más suspiros y jadeos que sus labios no lograban contener.

Atrapó con voracidad la necesitada boca de Kaoru, irrumpiendo osadamente con su lengua en esa deliciosa cavidad y explorándola con total dedicación, dándose un breve respiro para evitar quedarse sin aire y al mismo tiempo moderar la desbordante pasión de Kaoru, quien rodeó el cuello de Mikaze con ambos brazos, tentando con ardientes y fogosos roces la piel de su nuca.

Cansado del contacto entre sus bocas, el peli azul dirige su boca hasta el cuello del rubio, el cual degusta con avidez, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y dando leves mordisquitos mientras escuchaba los suaves soniditos que emitía el oji-azul ante sus acciones.

Poco a poco fue levantando el suéter hasta dejar el pecho del rubio al descubierto, Ai contemplo con apetito toda esa piel pálida descubierta. Aquello le da un mayor territorio de "diversión" a su boca, que se desplaza hasta uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo y tirando de él con sus dientes, mientras su mano hacía esto último también con su otro pezón.

—Ahh… M-Mikaze-san… —gimió ante los actos del otro sobre su cuerpo.

Deleitando sus oídos con los suaves gemidos del otro continúa su labor bajando por el vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo, en el cual introduce su lengua para, seguidamente, continuar bajando hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, el cual desabrochó lentamente, demasiado a gusto del rubio.

—Aggh… ¡date prisa! –sin quererlo, acabo suplicando.

Conforme con haber conseguido lo que quería, termina de retirar su pantalón, para hacer lo mismo con los boxers, dejando sin ninguna prenda con la que tapar su desnudez al rubio.

Sintió como una mano acariciaba su erección. Reprimió un gemido cubriéndose la boca y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

—Mi-Mikaze-san, no toquen a-ahí. —Trató de quitar la mano de Ai pero este simplemente se lo impidió tomándole con su otra mano libre. Hizo caso omiso a lo que el rubio le pedía. Pasa su mano una veces más haciendo presión. Totalmente erecto y casi palpitante.

—Kaoru... Estás muy duro...—Con un tono casi inocente al igual que su mirada se dirigió a los ojos del nombrado.

—C-cállate. No deberías hacer esto.

Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo por toda la extensión del miembro, primero lo hizo lentamente y después aceleró sus movimientos al ver que realmente Kaoru disfrutaba de ello. Podía escuchar sus gemidos reprimidos bajo su antebrazo y podía ver los gestos que hacía. Cuando abría sus ojos podía notar que estaban llenos de lujuria.

— No... No lo hagan tan rápido. —Pidió Kaoru entre gemidos y posando una de sus manos sobre la mano que le estaba dando placer, regularizando el ritmo. — S-si lo haces... me voy a correr.

Kaoru a esas alturas no era capaz si quiera de pensar con cordura, su mirada perdida por el inigualable placer que Ai le estaba brindando era incapaz de enfocarse en un sitio fijo, demasiados esfuerzo hacía por mantener los ojos abiertos y no dejarse llevar por las desconocidas y deliciosas sensaciones que le embargaban, Mikaze contempló atentamente la exquisita visión que Kaoru le brindaba.

Curvó una sensual sonrisa al tiempo que se incorporaba perezosamente para desvestirse como antes había hecho con Kaoru, dejando expuesta esa nívea piel que había permanecido intocable hasta ese momento.

Apretando sus labios en un mudo gesto de asentimiento sin darse a penas cuenta, no podía gustarle más lo que veía y así le hizo saber al inclinarse sobre su tembloroso cuerpo, frotando su erección contra su ferviente carne, Mikaze tomó ambas piernas de Kaoru para darle más libertad para moverse, el cuerpo de susodicho se tensó cuando la punta del poderoso empalme del mayor hizo una leve presión sobre su entrada, abriéndose lenta y suavemente paso en su interior mientras dos extasiados y roncos gemidos salían al unísono de ambas bocas, ese palpitante trozo de carne caliente latía aceleradamente en su apretado interior, siendo estrangulada involuntariamente entre las paredes internas de ese húmedo y exquisito agujero que tantas veces había querido llenar, sintiéndose enloquecer.

Jadeó, ignorando la expresión avergonzada del rubio y encorvándose unos instantes para besar su frente en un intento de tranquilizarlo, transmitiéndole su calma y seguridad, sonriendo satisfecho al notar disminuir considerablemente los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo que descansaba bajo el suyo, de una firme y fuerte estocada terminó de enterrarse completamente en su interior, sacándole un grito ahogado al menor que murió en sus voraces bocas, haciéndoles sentir a ambos esa sensación de calidez que les envolvía, con extrema delicadeza el mayor comenzó a moverse, reprimiendo las ansias de empotrar la cama en la que se encontraban contra la pared, con pasión se dedicó a marcar toda la longitud de su cuello a base de leves pero notorias succiones, reclamándolo como suyo mientras sentía su pene arder en las entrañas del rubio, cosa que le desconcentraba de sobremanera sin dejarle hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y murmurar incoherencias de las que el rubio era el indiscutible protagonista.

Terminando de perder el escaso autocontrol que le quedaba arremetió con fuerza y sin tregua contra el brillante cuerpo contrario gracias a las finas gotitas de sudor que le bañaban, golpeando sus caderas mientras una de sus expertas manos masajeaba frenéticamente el sexo contrario entre sus dedos, sintiéndose llegar a la cúspide del placer, las constantes cursilerías que en su estado normal jamás soltaría, eran la prueba de que el final estaba cerca y Kaoru no parecía poder aguantar mucho más. Las embestidas del mayor empezaron repentinamente a volverse más aceleradas y menos precisas, denotando su desesperación y la mano que masturbaba el húmedo pene del menor realizó movimientos mucho más ansiosos, haciéndole rozar el delirio al tiempo que escuchaba su entrecortada y débil respiración, el potente grito de culminación que escapó de la boca de Kaoru inundó cada rincón de la habitación, acompañado por otro ahogado alarido aún más intenso por parte del mayor no solo por el excitante sonido que producían sus doloridos testículos al chocar contra las nalgas contrarias a cada estocada, sino por las largas y duras uñas que el rubio había enterrado en su espalda víctima del éxtasis y la inmensa satisfacción que le produjo haber derramado su cálida esencia de una forma tan increíblemente placentera sobre el vientre contrario, el cual se contrajo al sentir el ardiente y espeso líquido bañar su piel, un par de embestidas más y le siguió tras un ronco alarido cargado de disfrute, llenando profundamente sus desgarradas y ardientes entrañas, motivo por el cual le miró preocupado, obteniendo un leve cabeceo y una tierna sonrisa que el mayor esbozó débilmente como respuesta.

—Mi-Mikaze-san…— llamó débilmente, exhausto por el intenso movimiento al que había sido sometido bajo el cuerpo contrario, sintiendo como el mayor dejaba recaer suavemente su peso sobre él, aprovechando la cercanía de sus bocas para besarlo dulce y pausadamente por primera vez en un buen rato. — Me gusta el teatro…

—A mi también. — Anunció Ai, viendo como el rubio embozaba una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Sabes? —Continuó, recostándose a lado del menor, rodeando su cintura entre sus brazos y apegarse más a él. — La próxima vez que vengas a ver a tu hermano… Ven a ayudarme con los trabajos que tenga, no me haría mal una compañía. — Concluyó, embozando una sonrisa ladina que fue correspondida por el rubio, quien se acurrucó en el pecho del Peli calipso. Mikaze tomó una sábana sin mover a Kaoru de su posición, cubriendo ambos cuerpos con aquella sabana. Cerraron sus ojos, listos para dormir.

 **…**

 **Espero les haya gustado, me quebre la cabeza pensando y no es hermoso xDDD :v no vuelvo a escribir fics con contenido adulto! :C**

 **Si les gusto, podrían dejar su lindo review! uvu me gusta**

 **Si encuentra algun error o algo por favor avisenme para poder corregir .**

 **nos vemos !**

 **DarkFate-DL**


End file.
